Forever After
by horsemadhorsegal
Summary: My version of the aftermath of the battle. Will Ginny get her happy ever after easily? We all know how it ends but how does happen? GW/HP RW/HG Ginny POV, complete cannon. M for some chapters. My first ever story - please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A Happy Dream

Ginny sneaked up to the boys dorm whilst no-one was watching.

''Harry?''

She made her way over to the bed where a head of messy black hair was just visible above the duvet.

''Are you awake?'' A gentle snoring sounded, ''obviously not.'' she spoke to herself.

She sat down by the bed and watched him for a while.

''I love you. So so much. We can be together now, right?'' She had missed him more than she could ever imagine over the last year. ''Its going to be brilliant you know? We can get our own place, get married... The world is oyster,'' she smiled at the thought of having Harry for the rest of her life, hers forever. She stroked his hair off his forehead.

''We could play quidditch for the rest of our lives, even when we are a 203!'' She rested her head on the bed and yawned, ''We can travel the world, meet different wizards from around the world, go to the end of the world, apparate to the moon, honeymoon on the stars...''

The young red-heads eyes closed of their own accord and she drifted away to a peaceful land, where no-one could touch her and her Harry.

**AN - I know its really short, the rest of the chapters will be longer. I just couldn't really fit it anywhere else and I think it will be important to the rest of the story. Please review – its my first ever story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny could just make out the snowflakes falling in the dark. She was sitting in the window of her dorm hugging her knees to keep her warm. She shivered despite the thick fleece dressing gown and huge slippers she wore. It was nearly 2am in the morning and she couldn't get back to sleep. The nightmares were endless and never seemed to fade. Every night since that one right after the battle.

She was tough though - she would make it through. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger was her motto at the moment.

She couldn't complain - her life was great. She played for the Holyhead Harpies junior team, was on course for 'O's in her NEWTs, head girl and had a brilliant boyfriend: Matt. She had met him through the harpies - he was the keeper. Good looking, athletic, intelligent, funny, no baggage, the whole package. She couldn't wait for the holidays. He was coming to stay during the week running up to Christmas and then she was staying at his between Christmas and New Year, on the strict instructions that they slept in separate rooms. She wished she could place what was missing in her life. Maybe its just a lack of sleep, she thought, watching the snow fall.

Her mind ran through the last few months, after the battle. She and all her family had helped to put Hogwarts back together. So many people had helped and put in a huge effort to get it back to its old glory. And a memorial had been put together by Harry.

Harry. He hadn't really spoken to her much after the battle. He had made sure she was ok. Of course she was fine though. She had to be - someone had to be there for her parents, her brothers. She had made sure she comforted them when they needed it; at funerals, on special occasions. She wasn't going to let them see her upset. Harry took some comfort from Teddy Lupin, he saw him at least four times a week, in between auror training.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had held each other up throughout the whole time, pulling each other through the nightmares which had been horrendous. That was why she hadn't told anyone about her own, she could pull through it on her own and anyway, everyone else had enough on their plates. She wished she could help, do something to support them but Hermione had assured her that they were ok, she had said that Ginny had enough to think about. So Ginny had concentrated on helping the others. George had been a mess for weeks afterwards but he was starting to get his old spark back. Her mum and dad were distraught at times and not at others, depending on the situation. Bill, Charlie and Percy had gone back to their old lives, only this time Percy was on their side.

Hermione stirred in her sleep causing Ginny to jump. Hermione had found her parents with the help of Ron. They had moved back to Britain, happily reunited with their daughter. They were also very approving of Ron and his family, despite Arthur Weasley's fascination with their way of life. Hermione was finishing her NEWTs before the bookstore which she now owned prepared to open in the summer, whilst Ron finished his auror training with Harry.

It would strange going back in the summer when only she would be home. Ron was moving into a flat with Harry in the summer, at least until they had established themselves in the working world. She had to make the most of this Christmas when everyone would be home - thank goodness her parents had decided to add an extension so that they could fit in all the additional family. And most exciting of all was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes big new years eve party. It was going to be brilliant. And maybe the nightmares would go when she got home. She could only hope.

**A/N thankyou for the reviews and for adding my story to your watching list - I was really touched. And huge apologies for this update taking so long - I was planning on updating last week but its been crazy!!**

**The previous chapter for those who weren't sure was immeadiatly after the battle. This chapter is the 6 months after the battle - I wasn't really sure how to write about the immeadiate after effects and I think it has been covered quite a lot. It was also quite a vague time for Ginny so I have left it like this. Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

She ran out of the Burrow to greet Matt. He had been delayed for a few days by family commitments so it was only two days until Christmas day. He placed his arms around her before bending down to brush his lips with hers.

''Um... Gin?'' he asked, ''Can we talk?''

''Can't it wait until after we've decorated the tree? We were just about to start, we waited for you.''

''No it can't really,'' he replied as Ginny pulled away from and surveyed him with her brown eyes.

''The thing is we have been together now for about four months. And its been cool but when we're on dates and so on its just hard. Because I can see in your eyes that you're not you. And its not that I don't want to help, its that I can't see how to anymore. I thought I could but I reckon it should be your family or someone who knows you better. I still want to be friends 'cuz I do like you a lot. Your funny, kind and utterly beautiful but your not happy. I'm sorry,'' He didn't rush and Ginny let him speak, the words just washing over her.

''Ok,'' she responded, ''I guess I'll see you around.''

She watched him leave before making her way back into the house where Hermione, Ron and Harry were busy decorating. Her mum and dad had gone Christmas shopping and the others were all due to arrive later today.

''Where's Matt?'' Ron asked.

''We just broke up,'' she replied in a matter of fact tone. All the barriers she had carefully erected in the last few months were falling down around her and she didn't want the others to see her upset, ''I just need to go and get something.''

She reached her room and shut the door resting her head on the back of it, gaining control of her emotions.

''Ginny, please let me in,'' Hermione spoke through the door. ''Please.''

Reluctantly, Ginny took one last deep breath to steady herself and opened the door. Hermione stood there, her brown eyes full of concern.

''If you want to talk I don't mind,''

''Its fine, I could tell it was coming - he's a bit of a bastard anyway,'' Of course she didn't think that but what else could she say? That she was desperately upset by it all. No she would put it behind her and carry on as usual.

''Gin, you don't think that really though do you?'' Hermione asked.

'''Mione - you have never liked him. You and the boys have always been cold towards him. I have no idea why but you have never really accepted him.'' she was shouting now, it was the truth after all.

''Please Ginny. Can we just talk?''

''Just leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me? I don't need to talk! I'm not a psycho'' The anger ran hot through Ginny's veins as she stormed out of the house.

''Ginny,'' Ron called her. She whipped around.

''Don't.'' before hexing him, ''Why can't you just leave me get on with my life?''

In a haze of tears and anger she ran to the broom shed, only faintly aware of footsteps behind her. Higher and higher she climbed, searching for freedom and trying to escape. Harry pulled alongside her.

''Get lost,'' she hissed at him.

''Watch out!'' he shouted. She looked forward to see the house straight in front of her. It was too late to swerve. She fell from the broom and landed on a cushion of air. Harry landed beside her.

She jumped up but Harry was to quick. He grabbed her before she could go anywhere. He held her from behind, holding her arms in front of her so that she couldn't beat him.

''Get off me!'' she shouted and fought for a good ten minutes before she felt the anger leave her.

The grip on her wrists and around her waist loosened. Harry spun her around and held her in his strong arms as she cried. How long she was there for she had no idea. Eventually she realised that Harry's shirt was soaked.

''I.. I'm sorry,'' she stuttered, not quite believing what had happened. He didn't move, just held her close, chin resting lightly on her head.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''I'm ok,'' she moved away from him, ''Thanks.''

He grabbed her arm.

''Are you ok?'' He asked, voice full of concern.

''I'm fine,'' she replied, still avoiding eye contact and trying to pull away.

''Fucks sake Gin! Your not bloody fine. Stop bottling it all up and giving us this bullshit.'' he shouted, ''We all know this isn't about Matt. If you won't talk to me what about Hermione, your parents or... Or.... I don't care who. I will go and find them and bring them to you just talk to someone. I don't give a damn who but you have got to stop punishing yourself by bottling it all up. I don't think you've even cried since the battle. Please. Let us help. We're your family and that's what we are here for.''

She finally looked at him and he dropped her arm, his eyes searching hers.

''Why didn't you come and find me after the.. The b-b-battle?'' she wasn't accusing him, she just wanted to know why he hadn't.

''I dunno, I guess I thought you needed some space to grieve. I should have known you would have moved on, got on with your life. You don't need someone with this amount of baggage to drag. You needed some young and free of all that stuff, someone like Matt I guess,'' Harry looked at his feet as he said this, ashamedly. Ginny just nodded, thinking over his words - that's what she had thought too, and look how it had turned out.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Harry asked tentively. She nodded again. ''How long have you had the nightmares?''

Ginny stared at him, shocked.

''How did you.....'' she trailed off, dumbfounded.

''Come on Ginny. The silencing spells? You don't need to be an auror to work that one out. And the fact that you look knackered,'' He sounded worried. She looked at him, her face set. She could do this.

''Since Dumbledore's funeral. It was manageable then I would have them some nights and not others. I would wake up but there was no yelling and I could get back to sleep. They became more frequent after the wedding though and I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. It wasn't until after the battle though that I began yelling in them. The first night was ok, though - I was probably too tired to dream. But I've had them since then. I figured they would fade eventually - everyone has had enough on their plates, they don't want to hear about my stupid bloody nightmares,'' she sniffed, she couldn't help the tears that poured down her face now, ''It's just every night someone is being tortured or killed; I hate it - I couldn't bear to lose any one else,'' she bit her lip to stop herself from saying 'especially not you'.

Harry raised her face so that their eyes met.

''I mean he came back once, what's to say he won't again?'' she whispered quietly.

''Gin, he won't I promise. We destroyed every living link he had to this earth. No-one can return from the dead,'' Harry sighed, ''And you should have told someone about the nightmares a long time ago, its not stupid. We've all had them. Ron and Hermione have worked through them now.''

''What about you?''

''I'm working on it.'' they looked at each other for a moment, ''Ginny, I've missed you so much,'' he told her quietly. Ginny looked at hi, unsure of how genuine he was being.

''You could have taken me with you,'' she stated quietly.

''Your mother would have killed me. I couldn't have dragged an underage witch away from school,'' Harry said, ''I mean what if had been your funeral I'd had to sit through? And it was my fault? I could never have lived with myself, you know that,'' he paused for a minute, ''Do you want to tell me about your year? You don't have to, just if it helps.''

Ginny nodded and sat against the wall of the house. Harry sat quietly beside her.

''We were watched all the time after the wedding. Mum cried for days, and then she seemed to accept that you were capable of looking after yourselves and you weren't coming back and then she seemed fine. School was horrendous. Everything changed, you know, you were gone, Dumbledore was gone - there wasn't anything good anymore. None of the old teachers put us into detention, thankfully. They tried their hardest to keep us out of it. Unforgivable curses were used and some of the girls were even well... Assaulted, I suppose is the easiest way to put it. We in the DA managed to avoid it by learning how to silent spellwork. If we hadn't..... It wasn't even the teachers though - it was people like Crabbe and Goyle who got credit for helping teachers. It was horrific.'' The tears ran silently down each of their faces.

''And you? You weren't....''

''No luckily. I came close though, that was just before mum and dad pulled me out. It was too much of a risk.''

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and held her close as she collapsed in tears again.

They suddenly became aware of her parents voices.

''Mum and Dad must be home, I'd better go give them a hand. I'll see you later,'' she said as she got up. She made her way to the house and turned back to see Harry compose himself.

''And Harry?'' she said, ''Thankyou.''


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny and Hermione were finishing getting the last room ready for Bill and Fleur who were arriving that evening, on Christmas Eve. Mrs Weasley was finishing off the baking and cooking a giant ham, Mr Weasley was in the garage and the boys were playing quidditch.

''Do you or do you not like him Ginny?'' Hermione pushed. She seemed determined to get her and Harry back together and it was starting to piss Ginny off.

''It doesn't make a difference, we have both moved on. Too much has changed.'' She wished it hadn't, she would have given anything to have him back but she figured that after eighteen months he would definitely moved on.

'Yes, but...''

''No buts Mione,'' Ginny snapped, ''We have moved on.''

The house was buzzing on Christmas morning. Ginny received the usual sweater from her mother, and lots of quidditch related items. The team had bought her a set of new quidditch balls, Hermione had found her a book 'The Holyhead Harpies - A history', her brothers had pitched together and bought her a beautiful new broom - the latest Firebolt and at the bottom of her pile a beautiful pair of dragonhide gloves, Harry's gift. She bounded down the stairs to thank everybody.

Dinner was a sombre affair but, although her mums eyes were red, no-one cried. Everyone was strong and George kept everyone's spirit high. They all sat in the living room afterwards and Bill stood up to make an announcement. He beckoned Fleur to stand up too.

''We have a bit of an announcement to make. We wanted to wait to make sure but,'' he paused for effect, ''We are going to have a baby,'' he burst, clearly unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. Mrs Weasley jumped up, tears trickling down her face, ''Oh, how exciting!'' she hurried over to hug her eldest son. Ginny was surprised at how emotional she felt. She quietly left the room, to go up to her bedroom and compose herself. Why did it have to be so hard?

A few minutes later there was a tap at the door.

''Gin, do you want to come and try out your new broom? We're going to play quidditch,'' Harry spoke quietly through the door, sounding concerned. Ginny gave a small smile to herself - he was so crap at hiding how he felt sometimes.

''Sure,'' she replied. ''I'll be down in a mo.''

She pulled on her new gloves, picked up the ball crate and her broom and made her way outside. The teams had already been decided by Bill and Harry who were team captains. Ginny's broom was immense, it moved at the slightest shift in her weight. Harry flew past and winked at her.

''Nice gloves.''

She smiled and continued the hunt for the snitch, hoping to spot it before Harry. The gloves were warm and comfortable; her old ones were looking a bit worn now, so these made a big difference.

As she walked in, exhilarated from the game she noticed the expression on Hermione's face; she looked like a cat which had had all the cream.

''Why are you looking like that? You lost,'' Ginny's team had won on points. Harry had spotted the snitch slightly before her and beaten her to it, despite being on the same type of broom. He had just been closer at the end of the day.

''You and Harry couldn't keep your eyes off each other,'' Hermione's voice couldn't have sounded more smug if she had tried. ''Whatever. We were on opposition teams against each other, we had to, to ensure that we got the snitch first. Can't you just forget it? Its hard enough as it is.''

Hermione just shrugged and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione added the finishing touches to Ginny's make-up.

''Gorgeous, chick,'' she said, stepping back to admire the full effect, ''you look stunning.''

Ginny moved to the mirror to look at herself all dolled up. It wasn't often that she dressed up and went out; at least not to this extent. She wore a pale aqua halter neck dressed, which dipped way below what she ever felt brave enough wearing normally, and it finished just above her knees. Some silvery tights and shoes of a similar colour to the dress finished off the look. Her flaming red hair was wound up onto the top of her head, a few strands free to surround her face and her soft brown eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, wore a slightly shorter strapless red dress; Ginny had never imagined her to be so bold. Her hair fell in sleek ringlets around her face. The two of them made their way downstairs to join Ron, Harry, Charlie and Percy. The others had gone ahead to help George through this but they hadn't wanted to overcrowd him.

''Are you ok?'' Hermione asked. Ginny knew what she was getting at.

''A bit nervous to be honest,'' she whispered back, guiltily. Hermione knew full well how Ginny really felt about Harry, despite Ginny's constant denial, and was convinced that he felt the same way about the young red-head.

''He'll be bowled over, don't you worry,'' she smiled reassuringly.

When they arrived in the kitchen the boys were waiting, wearing their smart dress robes, discussing something quietly.

Rons mouth sank through the floor when he saw them.

''Oh my God! Hermione. You look, well... Wow,'' and then abruptly turned a deep shade of scarlet as he realised that everyone was listening. Hermione flushed a light shade of pink.

''Thanks Ron. You don't scrub up so bad yourself. But you must wear the frills again to the next one - I definitely preferred them,'' she joked lightly, laughing at the shudder that Ron gave.

Ginny glanced at Harry, who gave an approving nod and a wink. Ginny looked away, blushing and sure that the butterflies in her stomach were visible to the whole room.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley they were all taken aback by the shop. It had been transferred into a beautiful hall with a large dance floor and chairs surrounding it. George greeted them with great enthusiasm and the whole place buzzed.

''Blimey, you lot took your time. Does everything look ok? I've been....''George suddenly saw Hermione and Ginny, ''Bloody hell Gin, you look good. Is that really you Hermione?''

Ron interrupted with a small cough. ''Sorry mate, drinks and food that way. Enjoy your evening.''

As they moved on George whispered in Ginny's ear.

''Harry's looking very, well, flushed.''

Ginny said nothing but looked over her shoulder at Harry, unable to resist. George caught her eye and winked. She looked at the floor, glad it was dark, as she blushed a deep crimson.

Ginny sat on the side for a bit, watching her mum and dad happily dancing. Bill and Fleur, bump not quite showing yet, danced around very gracefully whilst Hermione tried fruitlessly to teach Ron to dance without stepping on her feet. She smiled to herself as she caught sight of Neville dancing with someone she didn't know and Luna dancing by herself. Even Charlie had someone, a girl from Romania who was gracefully dancing with him, carefully avoiding his feet. It was so nice to see everyone so happy again.

''Would you care for the first dance?'' She jumped and looked up to see Harry smiling at her. She stood.

''It would a pleasure sir,'' she laughed.

They moved onto the dance floor and he wrapped one arm around her, holding her close as they swayed in time to the music.

''You look stunning this evening. I'm very surprised this is your first dance.'' he whispered in her ear, ''I'm sorry for not coming back to you in the summer. I'm feeling like a bit of an ass right now.''

She smiled at him

''It's ok, I was a bit of a tit anyway. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?'' He smiled at her and her heart felt as though it was going to burst as they continued dancing. She wanted to hold onto the moment forever and ever.

She danced with her dad after that followed by Bill, Percy, George and even Ron. Laughing and smiling, occasionally she caught sight of Harry whirling around with various girls. She was aware that as he was single he was hot talk amongst girls, a celebrity they could fawn over. A familiar face appeared and asked for a dance.

It was Matt.

She agreed and followed him onto the dance floor, letting him take her in his arms.

''I'm not here to get you back,'' he stated bluntly, ''I just want you to know that I loved you, I didn't want to break it off but I could see I was getting in the way of things. And I know in your eyes I wasn't but you weren't looking well. You weren't moving on. I know I've said this before but I think need someone who knows you better and can help. I wish I could have helped. We could have been amazing.

''You look even more stunning tonight than you ever have. And you have a bit of spark back in your eyes.''

''It's ok. I can see now what you meant, Thankyou for trying. You were amazing really. Whatever girl gets you, she'll be so lucky. Your a great guy,'' she replied. And she genuinely meant it, ''I'm sorry it didn't work out better.''

George made a speech about how Fred would have loved this and how well the wizarding world was doing after the battle. And how they had to learn, like he had, to get on with his life but still carry the love of the lost with them and not be afraid to do something to make themselves happy. He called Angelina up on stage. They had been dating for a while now and had fought through the past few months together.

''I'd like to thank Angelina for being there for me in this hard time. She has been my rock,'' He got down on one knee, ''Angelina Johnson, will you do the honour of marrying me?''

The whole room was silent and tense. Ginny crossed her fingers.

''Yes!'' Angelina squealed excitedly. The whole room relaxed and cheered as George and Angelina kissed.

Later on Ginny found herself in another room with much better music and no ballroom dancing. Much better, more what she was used to. All the older people danced on in the previous room, oblivious to the loud music and party in the other room.

''Well we have to have a party at some point,'' George said to her after she had congratulated him, whether he would remember in the morning was another question. ''Now go get Harry, Gin''

Ginny made a rude hand gesture at him and continued dancing with her Harpies team mates.

She surveyed the room, there was only five minutes until the new year. She spotted Luna dancing with her eyes shut on her own. She made her way over to her.

''Hey Luna,'' she said quietly.

''This party is great isn't it? So amazing about George and Angelina. And I'm so glad you and Harry are back together.''

''But Luna we're....'' she trailed off as she realised that everyone was counting down and Luna wasn't listening in the slightest. She gave up and began counting down.

''Five! Four! Three! Two! One!''

''Happy...'' she broke off as she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She turned around to see a pair of bright green eyes looking into her own.


	6. Chapter 6

And suddenly she was kissing like she had never kissed before. She lost herself in his touch, the way his hands rested in the small of her back, the way he held her close, the way his hair felt under her hands. She lost herself in the way he smelt, the way his lips tasted. She wanted to hold on forever and never let go.

She finally allowed herself to open her eyes when they broke apart. Tears fell silently down her face, mingling with his own tears.

''Happy New Year,'' he whispered to her quietly, gently wiping the tears from her face.

Ginny smiled weakly back at him, ''Happy New Year to you too.''

He leant in again and brushed his lips on her own again.

''I love you.'' he said softly, ''And I always have. I'm sorry about everything I've put you through. I'm sorry about the hurt I have caused you. If you don't want me, if you've moved on then I understand.''

''Moved on?'' Ginny repeated the words to herself in wonder. How could she have possibly moved on? This was the boy she fell in love with when she was eleven. The man who had saved her life. The friend who was always there when she needed him. The hero who always sacrificed himself, who was always so unassuming.

This time it was her who instigated the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

''I could never move on from you, never. I missed you so much.''

For the rest of the night Ginny partied like she had never been out in her life before. She felt on top of the world as she moved with the music. It was better than firewhiskey. Everyone danced and sang, forgetting all the horror of the past few years.

Hermione collapsed next to her on a chair and grinned at her.

''Oh my God,'' she stated, ''This is immense. I thought I could never party again after the summer.''

Ginny laughed.

''I know,'' she didn't know what to say, this night had turned out to be the best night of her existence so far. She couldn't get enough of it. Harry and Ron arrived back with the drinks just then. Harry handed her a butter beer and firewhiskey, planting a kiss on her forehead.

''Don't tell your mother. She'll kill me.'' he put his fingers on his lips to demonstrate. Ron mimed being cross with him. Clearly both of them were a bit drunk. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them and signalled to Ginny that she was going to the loo. Ginny followed suit, wondering what the young brunette was playing at. Surely she had noticed that her and Harry were back together.

The toilets were empty when they got there.

''Hermione, what is it? Surely you noticed me and Harry at the countdown? I'm pretty sure it was real anyway,'' Ginny felt confused and bewildered.

''Ginny that's exactly the problem. You weren't hiding it at all. There were people everywhere, everyone saw it,'' Hermione's voice was high and worried.

''Sorry, I'm not following you...''

''The other girls, they want Harry too. And he became even more available when you dated Matt. But now your acting all back together and the other girls are jealous. They have dreamt about being with him for years. I know its not your fault, I used to get it a bit before Ron and I went public. Ron told me when he got back just then, that he overheard some girls planning stuff.''

Ginny let the words sink in for a minute, shocked that people would go that far. She had thought it would be easier now.

''Ron and Harry are discussing it now, we're going to meet them in a sec. I'm so sorry Gin. This was supposed to be your perfect night.''

Ginny followed Hermione into the other room, determined not to let it get to her.

The boys were waiting for them.

''I'm going to stay,'' she announced. What's the worst that can happen? I've got you guys around me,'' There was no way this was going to spoil her night.

Harry wrapped an arm around her.

''That's my girl,'' he whispered in her ear.

**Thankyou so much for all your positive reviews! They are much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny slowly turned each page in the album. Watching as friends waved happily at her, smiling. _Were we really that naive?_ She thought. These were the photos from the past year. One of her rituals each year was to look through the previous year's album, to remember the good times, put the past behind her and embrace the New Year and the opportunities that it would bring.

There were pictures of them living in the room of requirement. Those had been the best times whilst they had been at Hogwarts; the best of a bad lot. She smiled as she remembered sitting in those rooms discussing where Harry, Ron and Hermione could be at that moment in time. They were Ginny's favourite conversations; it could alleviate her worries sometimes, when she was really down. She remembered going to bed and touching her DA coin, feeling as though there was a part of them with her at all times. A lone tear trickled down her face at the memory. She continued through the album slowly.

Hands shaking she stopped a few pages later.

Fred laughed out the page at her. It was a photo taken at the launch of 'PotterWatch'. George, Lee, Kingsley and Lupin were there as other reporters. Tonks also waved from the background whilst holding Teddy. Tears steadily fell, dripping onto the photos. She carried on; looking at pictures from Aunt Muriel's through a blur.

Paper clippings followed from the prophet, after the battle. The front page article from the day after the battle, the obituaries of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin and all those others, Harry's reveal of the monument, Hogwarts reopening and so many more significant articles to the year. She snapped the album shut. She just couldn't bear to go on as she allowed herself to succumb to her grief, sobs wrenching through her whole body. She felt as though her heart was being torn apart. That it would never recover.

''Ginny?'' a voice asked quietly. Harry let himself into her room and moved instinctively over to the album, abandoned beside her. He flicked quickly through.

''Oh Ginny. Come here,'' he sat beside her, holding her tight as the grief, once so hidden away, flooded to the surface.

Eventually the tears dried up and she wiped her face, looking at Harry with red eyes.

''I'm sorry,'' she sniffed, ''It's just...''

''It's ok. I know it's tough, that's why we have to stick together to get through it all. And we will.''

She rested her head on his shoulder. ''Sometimes I feel so guilty for not being more upset back then, it looked like I didn't care.''

''No it didn't. It looked like you were thinking of other people more that yourself - you know being strong for other people. And all your family appreciated it, your mum doesn't think she could have got through it without you there for her all the time,'' Harry reassured her.

''Ginny! It's time to go!'' Hermione shouted up the stairs.

Ginny sniffed and got up, wiping her eyes to try and eliminate the redness. Harry stood beside her and pulled his wand out.

''Look at me,'' he said brightly. Ginny slowly turned her head.

''Miskey.'' Ginny felt her eyes return to their normal, non-red state.

''Thankyou, that could have caused some awkward questions when I got back to school,'' she smiled.

He grinned back at her, hair flopping in his eyes. She reached over and pushed it away, her finger pausing lightly on his scar.

''Does it still hurt?''

''It's been good. So far anyway.'' he said slowly, moving gradually closer to her. His eyes looked deep into her own for a long moment. Cautiously she moved her lips with his. She briefly became aware of his arms around her waist and she folded one arm around his neck and one moved to his black hair, which so contrasted with her own flaming red hair. Their kisses became deeper and she felt his tongue run across her lips, asking for permission to enter.

''Ginny! We're going to be late in a minute!''

Reluctantly she pulled away from him.

''Sorry,'' he said, smiling, ''she probably needs to go to the library again. I didn't think there would be any books left to be honest!''

Ginny laughed, ''You're probably right. She's been suffering from withdrawal for the last week.''

He grinned at her, ''Can't think what's going to cause my withdrawal symptoms for the next few months...''

He kissed her lightly on the lips, ''I'll write, I promise.''

Ginny felt the tears begin to well up, ''Me too,''

''Now are you sure you're going to be ok? If you need me just write and I'll floo you.''

''I'll be ok,'' she assured him, she had gotten through one term, she'd survive another.

''Thankyou,'' she whispered before she kissed him once more and heading downstairs to the fire, and to school.


	8. Chapter 8

A black mask appeared through the dark. Ginny backed away, shaking. More appeared around her and her family. Beside her she could here her mother sobbing uncontrollably.

A firm pair of hands grabbed her from behind. She froze, unable to move. She could smell the rancid breath behind her, feel it hot on her neck. They held her still as her mother screamed in anguish. She heard her father shout out in agony. And then nothing. Silence.

Bill whimpered. George yelped in pain. One by one she heard her brothers die. And then silence. All was calm.

''Ginny! Ginny!'' a figure ran through the fog, dazed. ''I'm sorry, I got held up by....''

A flash of green.

'','' she screamed. He was all that was left.

A pair of red eyes appeared in front of her.

''Now for you....''

''Ginny! Ginny!'' Hermione's voice appeared out of the dark.

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She jumped at the bushy haired girl looking at her with concern.

''What was that all about? I should think you woke up the whole school!''

Ginny looked at her apologetically.

''I'm sorry. I really am, just go back to bed, I'll be fine.''

''No I won't. Your clearly not ok, look at yourself.'' Ginny obliged, looking into the mirror. The girls face was tear stained and her hair looked like a birds nest. Ginny looked back at Hermione.

''Yes ok I look bad - I just had another nightmare. Its the same routine since the battle,'' she wasn't sure how she felt about Hermione knowing what was going on as well. And then it struck her. She had definitely put the silencing charms up when she went to bed. Hermione had obviously removed them and the only reason that she would have thought of doing it would have been if she had been told which meant that Harry must have told her.

Ginny felt herself flare up. But she forced herself to keep calm.

''There's someone waiting downstairs in the common room by the way,'' Hermione informed her. Ginny pulled on a dressing gown and marched down the stairs to meet this 'unknown surprise'. She knew exactly what was going on.

Harry's face smiled at her from the flames, ''Heya, another bad night?''

She surveyed his face, not seeing the concern. She quickly cast a silencing charm over the two of them.

''What the hell are you doing?'' she fumed, ''I suppose this means that Ron knows now? And all my brothers? And if you've told Percy, well you might have just as well put it in the Prophet,'' she glared at him.

''I haven't! Don't be so ridiculous,'' he retorted. He opened his mouth to continue but Ginny ignored him.

''I don't want people to know what's going on in my life, you might enjoy it but I most certainly don't. My mother has enough to worry about than her psycho daughter. Whatever your going to say next I don't want to hear. Just go, I want to deal with this on my own,'' she turned on her heels and stormed out of the common room.

She marched through the castle, in search of one particular room.

She reached the room of requirement.

''I need somewhere where I can be on my own,'' she whispered. A door appeared and she let herself in, unsure of what the room had provided.

She needn't have worried, it was small but warm and contained a small bed. To one side there was a portrait of a young woman in her twenties. She ignored Ginny, continuing to look at herself in a small hand mirror. The clock on the wall told her it was nearly three o'clock. She lay facedown on the bed and allowed the tears to fall. She had thought that Harry was on her side. How long ago had he told everyone? He had promised that they would pull through this together - there had been no mention of anyone else.

**Thanks for all your great reviews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

At 7am, when Ginny was sure that Hermione would have left for breakfast, she snuck out of the room wearing a pair of robes which had appeared there. She carefully walked downstairs and into the great hall before sitting down and helping herself to a piece of toast. She nibbled at it carefully, without putting anything on it; she couldn't be bothered. There was no sign of Hermione but Ginny couldn't go to lessons without books. She finished the toast and went back up to the common room, shoving the books that she needed in her bag.

Hermione was in the common room when Ginny went through on her way to transfiguration. She looked at the floor and walked a bit quicker; she wasn't sure how to act around Hermione anymore. On the one hand she felt that Hermione was only acting on Harry's instructions but she didn't have to, it was Ginny's problem, she didn't need to get involved. Especially to the extent that she purposely undid Ginny's spells. She felt so betrayed by the two of them.

''Ginny?'' Hermione asked tentively.

The young red-head looked over at her, face expressionless.

''There's a letter for you on the table. You missed the post this morning.''

Ginny nodded and continued, picking up the letter and shoving it in her bag. She had a free after transfiguration; she would look at it then.

Transfiguration dragged on today. Ginny couldn't help thinking about what she was going to do at night times. She couldn't go back to her dormitory, not until she had the dreams under control. Hermione would just persist. It was so frustrating they had been starting to get a bit better since Christmas and now they were flooding back and she had no idea what to do now. She tried to focus on what McGonagall was telling them about the theory of turning animals into furniture, to take her mind off it but failed.

During her free lesson she decided to go back to her dormitory and collected some more clothes and the remainder of her books and lugged them, as discretely as possible to the room of requirement where she set it up so that no-one could get in and she could be on her own and undetectable on any maps. She put all her stuff away.

''It won't help by the way. You're running away from it,'' the lady in the portrait stated, matter-of-factly.

Ginny glared at it. ''You have no idea what you're talking about, leave me alone,'' she snapped.

The woman just tutted and continued to preen herself in the mirror.

Ginny finished organising and pulled out her homework from that morning. The letter fell out of her bag. She had forgotten about in her worry about room changing. She slowly picked up the letter and looked at the address on the back. It simply said '_To Miss Ginny Weasley'_. Ginny recognised the handwriting at once. Harry. She put the letter in the bottom draw of her bedside table, refusing to read it. Partially in anger at him for betraying her and partly in fear of what he might have written; was he angry himself that she had walked away from him and said those hurtful things? She didn't regret it but she didn't want to know how he felt in her anger at him for betraying her.

She sighed and settled herself down to do her transfiguration homework.


	10. Chapter 10

''Please come Ginny. It won't be any fun if you don't come. Plus the two of us would look like we were dating if we went into the three broomsticks together. Please Gin?'' Daisy begged.

''All right then. I'll come into Hogsmeade with you and Luna, give me a minute to get ready, '' Ginny relented. They had been trying to convince her for ages to go. It was Valentines Day and it was of course Hogsmeade day. Ginny wasn't sure whether she wanted to go or not. If she went maybe it would make her seem available. She had been hanging out with Luna and a girl in Hufflepuff called Daisy who was lovely and was a bit similar to Luna in some respects. Ginny hadn't wanted to face Hermione who she knew was disapproving of Ginny's behaviour. It would have been like living with her mother.

She went into her room, weirdly Hermione hadn't reported her living in there and no-one had, as of yet, been to drag her back to her dorm. She hunted through her draws, looking for a pair of thick socks to wear; it was snowing again and Ginny hated having cold feet. Without thinking she pulled open her bottom draw. Inside lay a stack of letters, all with the same print on the front '_To Miss Ginny Weasley'_ and all in his writing. She rested there for a minute, the tears welling up inside once more. She swallowed them back and continued the sock hunt. As she did so she thought back over the recent term. She hardly went in the Gryffindor tower these days. She went to quidditch training for the house once, maybe twice a week depending on whether there was a match on or not. As quidditch captain she had full responsibility of the training schedule and had to think of tactics constantly. She had several game plans to drill into her team. She also attended junior Harpies training once a week. She was relieved to have all the quidditch to concentrate on as well as her school work. It meant that she could ignore the letters that arrived from Harry twice a week. She just slipped them into her bottom draw tried to forget about them. She didn't care what he thought of her, she still hadn't forgiven him for telling everyone. It was too late for them - she had to just focus on carrying on and forgetting about him. She had to move on and accept that what they had over Christmas was just a brief fling.

The nightmare situation had not improved. They were as bad as before Christmas and not only that but now she cried herself to sleep nearly every night. The sobs would just take over her body for an hour or two before she dropped off and then she would wake up between 2 and 3 in the morning and sit and think, unable to drift off again.

She eventually found some socks and pulled on her long boots and headed downstairs to meet Luna and Daisy.

''Where would you like to go first Ginny?'' Luna asked, quietly.

''Don't mind really. George's?'' she suggested. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had signed a deal to take over Zonko's just before the battle. George had opened it, after much thought and consideration, in memory of Fred. It looked brilliant now, much better than the one in Diagon Alley. George had released some of the products which he had not dared to under parents watchful eyes. Here, with no parents around to curb their kids spending habits, the products sold amazingly.

They let themselves into the already crowded shop, decorated to within an inch of its life with hearts and all things romantically tied. Ginny swallowed and found George in the back room, searching for more stock.

''Hey Gin! Long time no see ay?''

Ginny hadn't been to Hogsmeade since before Christmas so it had been a while. She just hadn't been in the mood to spend time in the quaint little village. She smiled back at him.

''Well, you know, thought I'd better put in an appearance at some point.''

He grinned back at her, ''Anything you want?''

''Nah, I'm alright thanks. Luna and Daisy are waiting in the Three Broomsticks so I'd better go meet them. We're off to get a butter beer, far too cold for anything else at the moment,'' she laughed, hoping that he didn't here the hollowness behind it.

''Ok, well see you later. Enjoy your butter beer.''

Ginny hurried down the crowded street, desperate to get in the warm. Ahead of her she saw Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, enjoying the atmosphere. At the end of the road a solitary figure stood; black against the swirling snow.

There was a crack and the figure disappeared, reappearing beside her. She stopped fully now and turned to look at him, allowing tears to trickle down her face but they froze on her cheeks.

''Please just listen to me Ginny,'' he whispered, ''Then make your mind up.''

She followed him into the Three Broomsticks and up the stairs to the upper floor room. It was colder up there but no-one was there to disturb them. Harry ordered two butter beers and conjured up a fire beside the table.

''It was only Hermione,'' he stated quietly. Ginny remained silent, wanting to believe him.

'Ii only told her because I thought she might be able to help you through it. I didn't want to upset you, yet I couldn't face letting you come back without doing something. I know what its like, the nightmares. You know that. I wanted to do something. I didn't realise how much it would upset you. I never would have done it if I had known that it would hurt you this much. I honestly just wanted to help. I'm really sorry. Whatever it takes I'll do it,'' his green eyes penetrated into hers and he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. She relaxed enough to let her lips follow his lead. He pulled away.

''What I'm trying to say is I love you Ginny Weasley. I think about you all the time. It hurts when I'm not near you, when I can't talk to you. I want to be with you twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. I wish I could take all the hurt I've caused you away. But I understand if you don't want me.''

**I know the last couple of chapters have been really short so I thought I'd put more up this week. Enjoy!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him before burying her head in his neck. He smelt just the way she loved him; a mixture of aftershave, the woodiness of a broomstick and another smell she could never place - it was sweet, like honey.

''Why do you never give up on me?'' she whispered in his ear. ''Its not your fault I'm such a fucking brat sometimes. It should be me who should be apologising, I should have apologised a long time ago. I was just so scared of what you thought of me. Deep down I knew that you never would have betrayed me like that,'' she reached up and kissed him again. Their kisses became deeper, more passionate. She felt his tongue run across her lips, asking for permission. This time she granted it. Tentively he moved his tongue in. Not needing permission she entered his own mouth, exploring those forgotten places. She hadn't realised until that moment that she needed him more than she needed to breathe.

She pulled away.

''I love you,'' she said, looking at him straight in the eye. He grinned and put his arms round her waist and picked her up, spinning her round and round. Eventually he put her down.

''Why have we made this so hard?'' he asked her gently, ''It was so easy before.''

''I know. Things have changed so much,'' she sighed, ''What happens now then?''

''I don't really know to be honest,'' he whispered, ''I never really thought of anything beyond this moment. Didn't want to get my hopes up, I thought this time I really had lost you for good.''

Ginny stroked his cheek.

''I have loved you since I was eleven. You have saved my life. You have saved my family, without you I don't think any of us we would still be alive. You're always there for me, even when I was pushing you away. You run after me when I need it, whether or not I know that I need you.''

She kissed him again, never wanting to let go. He kissed her back before pulling away. She looked at him, afraid he had changed his mind.

''Do you want a butter beer?'' he asked, smiling at her.

''Umm yes please,'' she replied, confused by his expression.

''Have you not noticed that we ordered two butter beers when we came in? I think they might have got the wrong idea as to why we're up here,'' he was openly laughing and Ginny joined in.

''Oops, we could always make their idea's right,'' she added cheekily.

He chuckled back at her, ''I don't think I'd better corrupt you just yet.''

Ginny pretended to look sad before the giggles overtook her. Harry kissed her forehead and led her downstairs.

They entered the main room of the pub just as Hermione and Ron entered and the four of them joined Luna, Daisy and Neville at a table. Ginny felt a bit nervous; she became aware that they hadn't really been an item publicly for a few years now and worried what everyone thought. But no-one mentioned it despite Harry's arm which he held lightly around her waist, so Ginny leant back into him and sipped her butter beer, a warm, happy contentedness spreading through her.

He held her hand as they browsed the shops of the little village. It had changed so much since the previous year, so many shops had closed and now they had been opened, by different people and as different things. Only the pub and Honeydukes remained. Night was spreading now as the sun set behind the castle. Harry walked her back to the main gates,

''I want you to move back into your dormitory please,'' he asked. Ginny looked at him quizzically.

''I know your in the room of requirement. Its only the knowledge that your safe in there that has stopped me storming into the castle.''

Ginny grinned and nodded, ''Yes mum,'' she mock saluted.

He pulled her close, laughing. He kissed her again; she wondered how it was that he melted her to puddle every time.

''I love you,'' he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, ''I'll see you soon ok? It'll go really quickly,'' he added, Ginny realised she must look upset. She forced a smile on her face.

''I know. I'll miss you,'' she kissed him one last time, ''I love you.''

He released her, somewhat reluctantly. She walked back up to the castle with one last glance back at him. He waved and, with a pop, was gone.

**A/N – I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I am doing my A-levels and OMG are they hard work! So what with work, horses and studying I honestly haven't had a chance to do anything towards this. So far I'm not that pleased with the length of my chapters so I'm going to hopefully make them longer. Anyway now I'm on holiday for seven weeks so with any luck I'll be able to keep this one up to date. Thanks for all your lovely reviews and support – sorry again for keeping you waiting.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny moved back to her dormitory almost immediately and apologised profusely to Hermione.

''I am really sorry 'Mione. I was being stupid, please forgive me.''

Hermione looked at her intently, ''Ok, just this once. I know you have a lot to deal with at the moment, I should have been a bit more understanding I suppose. He was really upset though, and pissed off with himself. But you knew that right?''

''No,'' Ginny whispered quietly, ''I never read any of the letters, haven't even opened them yet. I was too scared.''

Hermione looked concerned, ''What of? You know he loves you.''

''Well I do now. I thought that maybe he didn't want me anymore or something like that.''

''But you were together before we came back weren't? Why did you doubt that he loved you?''

''I don't know, we just hadn't said it to each other or anything like that before and I was just really worried that he didn't love me. Was just sympathetic or something,'' Ginny felt ashamed of herself for thinking that.

''Oh Ginny. You silly twit,'' Hermione shook her head before putting her arm across her shoulder.

''I really am sorry for being such a horrible bitch.''

''You haven't been a horrible bitch. You're just taking a little longer to get the battle out of your system, it was hard for all of us. I couldn't stop crying for days afterwards, you know that.'' Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. She remembered comforting Hermione for the week following the battle. Ron had come to her side after he himself had done what he needed to do. He was the one who had really pulled Hermione out of the black hole of grief and exhaustion.

''How are you and Ron by the way?'' Ginny asked, realising that they hadn't had a really good, girly chat for a while, ''I think its time we had a good chat.''

Hermione grinned at her as they grabbed chips and chocolate and sat, one each end of the bed, the junk food between them.

''We're ok. No scratch that, we're brilliant. Everything is going so good for us at the minute. We're going out again this weekend and... Oh I don't know, it feels so right. After everything that has happened between us its great.''

Ginny laughed at her.

''What?'' Hermione asked, looking worried.

''No its fine. Its just great to see you guys so happy together finally,'' Again Ginny's mind flashed back to the girly chats they had had late in the common room a few years previous when Ron had been with Lavender or the two of them had had another row, Hermione hated falling out with people, especially her friends. Ginny noticed Hermione looked thoughtful. Although everyone thought that Hermione looked thoughtful all the time, not this sort of thoughtful. She looked worried thoughtful.

''Hermione,'' Ginny asked quietly, ''What is it?''

''What if we don't work out? What if we have a row down the line and we can't fix it? Or speak to each other? What if...'' the older brunette whispered.

''Hermione,'' Ginny cut her off, ''You don't know that it will happen, it probably won't. I have never seen the two of you look so happy. Your right for each other. And if - and that's a giant if - then we will deal with it. Don't worry about the future, its too far away. We have to live for the moment, not worry 'bout the future. When you guys left it was awful, I didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't go after you although I tried. I couldn't sleep with worry. And then I realised that I couldn't think about what might happen to you. I couldn't think about the future. I had to just think about what good was happening around me. Just live each moment as you see it, feel it don't think.''

Hermione nodded, ''Sorry, I forget how hard it must have been to be the ones left. We used to worry so much about everyone too.''

The pair sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

''He really does love you, you know?'' Hermione finally broke the silence, ''Harry, I mean. He used to check the Marauder's map every evening and watch your dot,''

Ginny didn't know what to say, how much had she hurt him the last few months? She had been convinced that he didn't love her and tried to convince him the same. Hermione laughed and then looked guilty.

''He'll probably kill me for telling you that. I made him sound like a right stalker!''

Ginny, relieved that the situation had lightened, burst into fits of laughter along with Hermione.

''Oh dear! I have my own stalker!'' she said eventually, falling into laughter again.

Eventually the laughter died.

''So you think he really loves me? That he never stopped?'' Ginny asked.

''Of course he does. I wish I could show you what he was like when we were away, then maybe you would finally understand,'' Hermione reassured, ''that's why he told me about your nightmares, he was desperately worried about you.''

Ginny sighed and nodded, avoiding Hermione's eye; she felt so ashamed of her stupid, immature behaviour.

''He still has them as well.''

Ginny looked up, surprised.

''He can't shake them either,'' Hermione said quietly.

''I didn't realise. I thought everyone was over them by now,'' Ginny said, feeling worse by the second.

''Gin, its fine. You weren't to know.''

''No its not bloody fine. I'm so wrapped up in myself, I haven't seen how anyone else feels.''

''Honestly Ginny you are so stupid sometimes, we have all been wrapped up in our own grief, that's how everyone copes,'' Hermione said, ''I think that you and Harry will get over this together, you just need to stop beating yourself up about everything. You two have to go your own way.''

Ginny grabbed a slice of toast of the pile and began munching as the owls swooped in overhead. Her mother's owl dropped a note on her lap and then another, strange owl, dropped a envelope. Ginny recognised the second envelope almost immediately. Harry. She opened her mother's one first.

_Ginny _it read.

_I don't know whether you've read the Daily Prophet this morning but I am disgusted by your behaviour. How could you possibly do this to us? Bringing shame on the family - and I sincerely hope that you weren't upstairs on your own. I can't believe what I am reading, what I am seeing._

_Harry has enough on his mind, he doesn't need to have pictures and speculation about himself all over the paper. Think about him Ginny, think about him._

_Love from_

_Mum_

Ginny looked around, Hermione was just staring at the paper in shock. The red head leant forward and grabbed it off her.

She was on the front cover. Kissing Harry. The caption read, _Hero Harry finds love - turn to page 5 for more details._

Ginny wrenched open the paper to page five, inside were two more pictures - one of them descending the stairs in the Hogshead, holding hands. Harry was looking at her. The other one was of them sitting side by side, Harry's arm casually draped around her back and she was whispering something in his ear, a smile on her face. She read the article, feeling the anger rise, she didn't remember there being a photographer or a reporter there yesterday afternoon so how had they got the images?

_Sorry girls, but he's taken! Harry appears to be happily in love with no other than his best mates little sister. Sources close to the pair tell us that they were together in Harry's final year at Hogwarts and have been on the verge of getting back together for a while now. Well yesterday afternoon the pair announced that they were definitely together, even sharing a butterbeer. _

_Originally it was thought that Harry would get together with previous sweetheart, Hermione Granger who fought in the battle alongside him but she quickly went off this idea and began seeing Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate. Harry was obviously hurt by this, hence why it has taken him so long to get back with Ginny._

_Miss Weasley is 'very popular with the boys in Hogwarts' a source close to the pair told us. Harry clearly is a lucky boy but you have to wonder whether Ginny, a year younger than Harry, can cope with all his history and his downfalls._

Ginny looked up at Hermione, ''What the fuck?''

''I don't actually believe it,'' Hermione sighed. Ginny looked at the other letter on the table, the one from Harry. She opened it.

_Hi Ginny_

_I am really sorry about all this. I really hate the Daily Prophet sometimes. Did you see a reporter though? I'm sure there wasn't one but you never know what tactics the Daily Prophet are using._

_Sorry its not a very long note but you know what its like. Just stay strong and I'll see you at Easter._

_I love you_

_Harry_

Hermione practically pulled her out of the great hall to go to potions.

''Your just lucky that we're here where no reporters can get to you, Harry is going to be hounded like you wouldn't believe,'' Hermione said.

''I know,'' Ginny agreed, feeling guilty.

''And stop feeling guilty Gin, its not your fault that the Daily Prophet are a load of retards that think this is news,'' Hermione had her no nonsense look about her and Ginny wasn't going to argue, ''just you wait, they'll have all forgotten about it by next week.''

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend. She wasn't so sure that they would.

**A/N - see I said I would get on with it now ;) please read and review, thankyou! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny stood behind her team mates. It was the junior cup final. Harpies versus Canons. She was starting for the first time - before now she had always been coming off the bench. She had been sick twice already and was fighting the urge to chuck again.

''Mount your brooms, guys,'' Hamish called back with his Kiwi lilt; he was their captain, drafted over from New Zealand. Ginny mounted her broom, crossing the fingers of one hand in the gloves that Harry had given her for Christmas. Her stomach twisted, lurching.

Whole body shaking, Ginny flew out with the team onto the pitch and around the stadium.

''The HOLYHEAD HARPIES,'' the commentator shouted across the tannoy system. Ginny's stomach lurched again.

''You're a Weasley,'' she said to herself, ''Now fucking man up.''

The next thing she knew, the whistle had blown and she was flying high above the game, looking for that little golden ball, one eye on her opposite number. Pretending she had seen a flash of gold, she dived, the other seeker following suit. She pulled out of the dive and twisted upwards again.

Then she really did see a flash of gold, she shot after it before it disappeared behind an opposition team mate and promptly evaporated. She resumed her scan, high up above the game.

Half an hour later she saw the snitch again. She shot like a bat out of hell towards it, not letting her eyes move from it. The other seeker was the other side of the pitch and shot towards it from the opposite direction. Ginny could almost touch it with her fingertips now. She reached out urging the broom faster. Her fingers touched it. She crept further up the broom, noticing that the other seeker was reaching out too. She stretched out and clasped it in her palm, wrapping her fingers around it. She looked up to celebrate, only to be faced with someone else's face about an inch from her own. Then everything went black.

''We won, we won, we won!'' she heard as she came to. Her back was wet, she was lying on the pitch. She sat up and a sharp pain stabbed through her head.

''Just lie down, sweetie,'' said a strange woman wearing medical uniform, ''You collided heads with your opposite number. There's no breaks or fractures but you have got a bit concussion. Take this and you'll feel a bit better.''

Ginny knocked back the pain relief potion, groaned and rested her head between her knees.

''Ginny!'' a familiar voice shouted. Three people arrived at her side, one wrapping an arm around her.

''Harry?'' she grunted.

''Gin, I'm here,'' he soothed.

''Harry,'' she sighed and shut her eyes.

''Ginny.'' she heard Ron's voice in the distance, ''Open your eyes.''

The next thing she felt was his hand across her face.

''Ron!'' Hermione shouted, ''There was no need for that.''

Ginny smiled, eyes still shut.

''Gin, come on,'' Harry whispered, ''open your eyes.''

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry's bright green ones. His face was full of concern.

''You ok?''

Ginny nodded weakly, ''Will be when I get off this wet grass.''

Harry scooped her up and carried her back towards the changing rooms.

''Put me down!'' she commanded. She wriggled around until he put her down.

''I have team photos and stuff to do - I'll be fine now, really,'' she said, feeling her strength seeping back, ''she gave me a pain potion anyway which will keep me going for now, I promise.''

''Alright,'' he sighed, ''but I'm right here if you need me.''

Ok, ok I get it. Guess what?'' she paused for dramatic effect, ''I just won the junior cup final!''

Harry picked her up in a big bear hug and kissed her.

She pulled away, grinning, ''I'll see you later, I promise,'' she called as she turned and ran to catch up with her team mates to collect the trophy.

Ginny sat up. Her head throbbed and it was three o'clock in the morning. _Fucking nightmares_, she thought to herself angrily. She had only gotten away from the press and then the after party 2 hours ago. She was, at least at home. The medical team had decided that she wasn't fit to go back to school for the week so she had an extra week of holidays to relax in. However, she didn't think that there would be much relaxing judging by the amount of homework that her headmistress had promised to send home the following day when the doctor had rung to discuss this with her.

She swung her legs out of the bed and stumbled down the stairs, desperate for some pain relief. She found it in the kitchen cabinet and swallowed the vile tasting potion back in one. Then she found some hot chocolate and sat in a sofa to drink it.

Light streamed in through the window as Ginny awoke from yet another nightmare. She looked down to see her mug of hot chocolate on the floor stone cold. Her whole body ached from a combination of yesterday and sleeping on the sofa. Her mind drifted painfully back into the nightmare, her family dead on the floor again, tortured and murdered by death eaters, Harry somewhere between life and death, herself sobbing and in pain as she was herself tortured. She jumped as her youngest brother walked into the room.

''Ginny, what are you doing here?'' he asked gently.

''Headache and nightmares,'' she shuddered. Ron walked over and hugged her.

''Oh Gin. Can you not get rid of them? How much sleep have you been living off?''

''I don't know. About five hours maybe,'' Ginny replied sadly, ''Do you get them anymore?''

''Umm sometimes, but not nearly as much as you by the sounds of it. Do mum and dad know?'' her brother sounded unusually concerned, Hermione was having a nice effect on him.

''No. Only you, Harry and Hermione know. I didn't want to bother them with silly things like this.''

''Gin! This isn't silly at all. Its important that we sort it out - you don't want this your whole life. You have to do something about it and you can start by telling mum and dad.''

''No, no. I can't tell mum and dad, they have enough to worry about at the moment and you cannot tell them. If you do, you can say goodbye to having kids 'cuz I'll hex your fucking bollocks off,'' she said furiously.

''Fine,'' he said, raising his hands above his head in surrender, ''Just promise me you'll sort it out please?''

''I promise,'' she replied. She got up and felt the pain surge back; it felt like there was a little man in her brain beating to get out. She carefully made her way back up to her room and got carefully back into bed, it was six o'clock and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so she picked up a book and began reading.

It was half past seven when her bedroom door swung open.

''Morning,'' Harry said quietly, carrying a tray, ''I didn't really know what you wanted so I brought a bit of everything.''

Ginny smiled at him, ''Thankyou.''

Harry reached down and kissed her forehead, placing the tray on her bedside table. Ginny shifted so she was sitting up, her head swimming.

''Oh and there's some pain relief there as well,'' he added, watching her every move. Ginny reached out and took it off the tray, taking it immediately.

''Thanks,'' she said gratefully, ''How come your here anyway? I thought you'd be at work at the moment, or at least getting ready for work.''

''I've got a bit of time off at the moment,'' he replied, avoiding her eyes.

''How come?'' Ginny pressed.

''Pretty much all of the Death Eaters have been captured by us now and the trials begin in a few weeks. I'm a key witness for them and I think they'd rather I was safe for a few weeks. It's good ae? Means I can hang out here for a bit.''

Ginny smiled at him, ''Yeah. That would be good.''

Later that morning an owl appeared at Ginny's bedroom window. It tapped on her window impatiently.

''Alright, alright,'' the red head grumbled, ''I'm coming.''

She opened the window and took the thick envelope off the birds leg, fed it a treat and waved it off. Turning the envelope over, she saw the big Hogwarts seal on the back. This couldn't be good. Cautiously she opened it, not wanting to accept that she had loads of homework to do. Flicking through , she figured she had a piece of parchment from each teacher, detailing what they wanted her to do. Each teacher had congratulated her and told her to get better soon and then given her an assignment each as well as the holiday homework. Ginny groaned at the thought of it. And this week she didn't even have Hermione to help her.

Ginny pulled on some old clothes, pulled her long tangled red hair into a pony tail and headed downstairs to get a coffee and return the tray that Harry had brought up for her. On the kitchen table was a copy of the Daily Prophet. She flipped it open so she could see the whole front page. She stopped when she saw the headline. She scanned down the page to see her collision with the other seeker. The picture below was of Harry picking her up and carrying her off.

''Fuck,'' was all she could say. She had forgotten that Harry had tried to carry her off. She read through the whole article in which the reporter tried to suggest that she was carrying Harry's love child, getting married to him and that Ron was on a mission to kill Harry.

''Retards,'' she growled under her breath as she poured out a coffee. She wondered where her parents were, she'd only seen them briefly after the game yesterday and she couldn't remember much of that. The most annoying thing about last night was that she couldn't actually remember anything and it had nothing to do with alcohol. Her team mates had forbidden it and sent her home with Harry at one in the morning. She remembered him holding her tight as he disapparated them back to the Burrow. She couldn't remember actually getting home. There was the press conference that she had sat through, she remembered sitting there but not actually answering any questions. _Shit,_ she thought, _what did I say?_ She went to find someone, preferably Ron or Harry, to find out what on earth she had said, sure that the reporters would have asked her questions.

''Mum?'' Ginny asked, looking in her parents bedroom door.

''Oh you're up dear. Do you want anything?'' her mum looked at her critically, ''You are far too skinny.''

The young red head rolled her eyes at her mother, ''I'm fine, just didn't know where you were.''

''I was going to bring your breakfast up but someone got there before me,'' her mum smiled. Ginny looked at the floor, a tell tale blush creeping up her neck.

''Actually mum I just wanted to ask you whether you were at the press conference last night? I just don't really remember what happened,'' Ginny admitted.

''Well they did ask you questions but Hamish managed to concentrate them all on the match. There were a lot of questions about you and Harry; it wasn't fair on the team or you,'' Mrs Weasley said, eyes flashing as she remembered the grilling her youngest daughter had gotten the previous evening.

''Hamish is a good guy,'' Ginny said thoughtfully, ''Did I answer any of the Harry questions?''

''You did answer one,'' her mum looked at her, eyes searching.

''What was it?''

''Are you with Harry? If so do you love him?''

''And?''

''You said, 'I love him.'''

''And?''

''Thats it, Hamish moved them on and asked them not to ask any more about Harry. He said he wasn't on the team and shouldn't be an issue,'' her mum smiled at her, ''Do you really love Harry then? Love is a strong word.''

''Its a strong feeling Mum.''


	14. Chapter 14

''Please Ginny? It won't take long.''

''Harry,'' she said, trying to sound firm and in control, ''I've got to finish these assignments. And if I get them done today I _can_ spend more time with you. Just afterwards.''

''But I planned this specially,'' he pleaded, ''half a day and then I'll help you with your assignments tomorrow.''

''I don't want you to help me, I just want to spend time with you and not have to think about the school work.''

''I just want to spend time with you, I don't give a fuck what we do.''

Ginny looked around at him from her desk, which was piled high with assignments. He had something planned for them and she wasn't sure what but she was sure that it would be even nicer if she didn't have to think about stupid school work.

''It's not fair though, to have you help me with my schoolwork - this is your time off, you should be relaxing,'' she said, extremely tempted with his offer.

''And with you I can relax, even if it is school work. It won't do me any harm and with two of us we can do it in half the time so you can enjoy your holiday too. Miss junior cup winning Weasley,'' he winked at her.

''Fine. OK. We'll do it your way,'' she replied, unable to resist, ''You will be the death of me Mr Potter.''

He grinned, grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the desk, ''Come on.''

Ginny loved the garden that stretched around her house. She loved the big pond, with its ferns and water lily's and the fish that lived there. She loved the lawn which smelt beautiful when cut and the flower beds with their wild plants, some magical, some not. She loved paths that wound around to small, secluded spots in which to sit when one wished to be alone and the sun loungers that she lay on sometimes to revise or read during the summer months. She loved the sheds that they had; the garage where the smell of oil and rusting metal engulfed her and the little shed at the end of the garden which was set up should someone want to study there. She loved the big paddock at the top of the hill where they played quidditch together and she could just see for miles and miles. But most of all she loved the woods. In there it was cool and quiet. The little stream in there trickled along at its own pace, eels playing in the shallows. When Ginny was little she loved to play in the stream, stripping down to her swimming costume and following it down, paddling in the shallows and fully swimming in its murky depths, the weeds at the bottom scaring her as they caught on her ankles. The trees, with their big welcoming arms had never worried about her climbing them. She used to climb them higher and higher desperately wanting to reach the top like she had watched her brothers. As a child she used to try and climb as many as possible, trying to find the one that allowed her to reach the top and look out over the world, her world. She had never found that one. Until the day before she had left for her first day at Hogwarts. It was a huge oak tree near to the stream. There was a bank behind it which she could use to reach the first branch. From there it was a case of moving around the tree carefully to reach the second branch. From there it was simple to reach up to the next branch and then the next. At eleven years old she could reach right up to the seventh branch and easily sit on it. But no matter how hard she had tried, she just hadn't been tall enough to reach the eighth branch, which would give her easy access to the rest of the tree and to the top. She had gone back for a few other attempts in the following holidays but during the holiday between her first and second years she didn't return to her childhood playing place. The stream and trees had lain, pushed to the back of the red head's young mind.

''Ok, there are ten Easter eggs, hidden all over the garden. You have to find all of them, and you've got...'' Harry paused, looking at his watch, ''All afternoon.''

''Ok...'' Ginny replied, slightly puzzled, '' And your going to do?''

''Watch, eat, sleep. Generally relax.''

''But that's not spending more time together,'' Ginny questioned her boyfriend. She had stopped her afternoon, thinking that she would be spending it with the man she loved to be told that actually he had no intention.

''Just humour me,'' he replied, his eyes shining. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of what to make of this.

''Right. So where do I start?''

''I don't know, where ever you feel like.''

So feeling like a bit of a fool, Ginny began her search for eggs. She wasn't even sure what sort of eggs.

''Harry..'' she began to ask about the type of eggs she was looking for.

''Just search,'' he cut her off. She looked at him for a minute and realised that this was all the information she was going to get for now. There was a pop and he apparated away from her.

''Twat,'' she muttered under her breath; she didn't mean it but it felt good to get it off her chest nevertheless.

She jumped and looked up in the direction of the crack.

''Oh and no magic,'' Harry added, holding her wand up before disappearing once more.

Ginny sighed and wandered down the garden path, almost hidden by the grass. She had no idea where to start. She collapsed on one of the sun loungers in one of the secluded spots. There was two loungers here, right where they caught the sun all day. This was where she had sat only two years ago when she had been preparing for her OWLS. In her mind she saw the books piled up beside her, several open on her lap. Attempting to revise for those exams had been hell. Hermione had been there though. Now she remembered, Hermione and her had sat on these loungers for hours during the hot April that they had had away from school and helped her revise. If Hermione had not been there, well Ginny shuddered to think what appalling results she may have had. Hermione was rather good at bringing her mind back to studying - she had a clear programme. Ginny couldn't remember feeling more grateful to her best friend than then; her mind frequently wandered to Dean and the ever more frequent rows with him. He was always trying to cling to her and be around all the time, which was started to get on her wick. And, she remembered, it had gotten worse after Harry and Ron had walked in on them. But she was sure that it hadn't been Ron who had sparked off this. Dean couldn't give a damn about her big brother. It had been Harry. The way he had looked when he'd seen them. The slight blush on his cheeks. The way his hands had clenched into fists. At the time she had been unsure as to whether it was a brotherly thing but both her and Dean had become increasingly aware of the time that they spent together. And the way he looked at her, it wasn't obvious as Hermione had later pointed out, but it was there. Hermione had spent all that holiday convincing her to break up with Dean and now Ginny understood why. Hermione always seemed to know what she needed, even when she herself didn't. She smiled at the memory and looked down at the egg. The name written on it was Hermione.

It was another hour before Ginny discovered the next egg. It was in the shed at the end of the garden. Ginny remembered discovering about Percy's girlfriend, Penelope, the summer before she had left for Hogwarts. She had wandered in, avoiding the house and anywhere where Harry might be and therefore anywhere where she might have embarrassed herself. At the thought she chuckled to herself. She had seen a pile of papers stashed in one corner, by the desk. She had only read one but Percy had stormed in and snatched the small pile off her and threatened to hex should she tell anyone. The thought of it made her laugh even now.

Ginny turned around, back to the main lawn and garden, trying to work out what Harry was doing. Large flowers poured over onto the lawn and a few snapped at her ankles. The young girl smiled, she remembered when her mum used to work really hard in the garden, designing and planting. Weed removal and pest control. When Ginny had been a little girl she had tried to help by removing the weeds with a potion she had found. It had turned out to be fertiliser. The weeds had run riot for the next year causing her mother a lot of work. Luckily at only three it had been decided that Ginny wasn't old enough to realise that she had applied the wrong thing but from then on all potions had been kept safely out of the way. Ginny picked up the egg, hidden amongst the plants.

The garage still smelt of oil and rust. Ginny ambled through the rows of shelving housing old muggle bits and pieces and smiled. She had once been out here, intrigued by the muggle things. At seven years old she wasn't allowed in the garage but had sneaked in, wanting to know what was in this amazing place where her dad spent so much time in. She creeped in through the window, because it felt cooler than using the door. She was still in there half an hour later when her dad came in. Looking around she noticed an open cupboard door. She leapt in, pulling it shut behind her. It was several hours before her dad finally left. Ginny recalled pushing on the door to let herself out and go and climb out of the window again but the door wouldn't open. It had latched and now she could get herself out. It was evening by the time her dad came back in and opened the cupboard door, looking for a tool of some sort to fix a large bike in the corner. Ginny had been grounded for a week but could only remember it being enforced for about four days. Then she sneaked back in, whenever her father was at work, fascinated by the bike. The egg had been left on the cupboard.

The pond stretched out before and she took hold of the tyre swing that was there and found another egg. She remembered Fred and George swinging themselves off this and throwing themselves into the pond in hysterics when she was about nine. The thought brought tears to her eyes and she sat down under the tree, taking deep breaths to try and control the sudden rush of emotion now threatening to spill over. But it was too much, she couldn't help it, the tears and pain poured out of her once more. She wasn't sure how long she sat crying but when she eventually regained control she felt the next egg behind her. Fred.

The cool water ran over her now bare feet; clear and cool it hadn't changed. Ron had taught her to swim in here - well taught was a loose interpretation. It had been more of a chuck-Ginny-in-and-see-if-she-can sort of method. And Ginny would never turn down a dare, not like Ron who often chickened out of the things that she dared him to do. Ginny paddled along the stream, for old times sake. The deep parts where she had learnt to swim, seemed shallow and small now. At the border between the Burrow and the next door farm was an egg; Ron's name written across it.

All of a sudden as she made her way back into the depths of the wood, Ginny remembered the tree. The one she had desperately wanted to climb, to prove that she could climb trees just as well as the boys. It took her half an hour to find it, right next to the stream. She grabbed the first branch and swung up onto it. It came back to her easily and soon she was standing on the seventh branch. She reached up with her arms and grasped the knarled bark. She pulled herself upwards. And she was there. She was on the eighth branch. She stretched her legs and stood on it. Charlie had taught her to climb trees. Well she had followed him up one one day and got stuck. He had to move trees, climb back down it, then climb back up the original tree and rescue Ginny. That day was the day that Ginny realised that she was a girl, not meant to tag along with her brothers. It didn't stop her though; she had to prove that she could keep up with them. Ginny swung herself up to the next few branches, reaching the top of the tree easily. There she found an egg. She smiled, starting to understand what Harry was doing. She sat there for a while - at eleven years old she had been right, the view was immense from up here. And she could do it.

Eventually she slipped down from her newly found hide out and walked over to the quidditch pitch. There she thought that she would find another egg - probably two. The boys had never let her play quidditch when she was little. So she had hidden amongst the trees and watched them play three-a-side, constantly wishing that she could be part of the fun that they had. Then when she had a moment alone she would creep up to the paddock, nick one of their brooms, usually Bill's Cleansweep and practice with a few apples that she could find. Bill had caught her one day whizzing around on his broom. Bill had tried to catch her on Charlie's old Firebolt but failed. It was then that Ginny was allowed to play. Her and Ron would rotate around although Ron never thought it was fair that he should be the one to lose out on game time. Ginny picked up the egg, wondering where the last egg was.

**A/N – Sorry it's taken so long again to update, I just really didn't know what I was going to write. Then I thought of this I hope you like **** Please read and review. Thanks. Next chapter will defo be more of Harry and Ginny, promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the following evening that Ginny asked Harry. She had spent most of the twenty four hours since she found the last egg puzzling over where it might be. She wandered around more of the garden and the house reliving memories from her past, crying and laughing over them by herself.

''Thankyou Harry,'' Ginny said to him as they sat watching the stars come out, revealing themselves one by one.

''For what?'' he asked.

''For making me see. For always knowing what I need,'' she answered, turning her head to look at him.

''And what have I made you see?''

''You've made me see that I had a life before the war. Before Hogwarts even,'' she answered, confident that she worked out his idea, ''And that my family is there to support me. Having an egg for each of them was quite clever really. I can only imagine that the final egg is from you. But I just don't know where. I've tried all the spots that we've been, all the areas where we spent time together but still no sign of it.''

''I really made you see all that?'' Harry sounded incredulous, ''I just wanted you to see that your family is there, no matter where you are or what you are doing. They are there in spirit.''

He looked deep into her eyes and she saw the pain in them, as raw as he had just lost his parents yesterday. Harry never had someone to love him completely and unconditionally, not like her. She had six older brothers and two parents to look out for her, always.

''I knew that. Sometimes you just need someone to point it out to you,'' Ginny whispered, not breaking his gaze. Harry moved towards her.

''I love you Harry. With everything that I have.''

She felt his breath, warm on her lips, and shut her eyes. He gently brushed her lips with his own, sending shivers down Ginny's spine. She tilted her head a little, moulding herself against him. Harry's hands reached up and settled around her face, his thumbs brushing along her cheekbones as he deepened the kiss. The red head moaned a little and wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. Harry placed small little kisses along her jaw and before Ginny could gasp, he had taken her mouth back with his own, nibbling at her bottom lip. Ginny quickly switched so that she could run her tongue along his mouth, asking for entry. He granted it with a grunt and opened his mouth a little. She slipped her tongue inside him; darting around his mouth before colliding with his own tongue. He pushed against her, wanting to explore her mouth. Ginny pushed back, testing him before she gave in. He slipped his hands down over her shoulders and down to her waist, where they rested for a moment.

Ginny felt the cold hard wood of the veranda on her back as Harry rolled her over, placing small kisses along her collarbone and down her chest. She felt him clumsily unbutton her shirt to reveal a plain white bra and her pale, toned stomach. She looked at him, worried that she wouldn't be what he had been expecting.

''Ginny,'' he gasped, look of wonder on his face, ''You're so beautiful...'' he trailed off, leaning down to kiss her chest and breasts, gentlemanly enough not to remove her bra. Ginny waited for him to finish before capturing his lips once more in an innocent and tender kiss. She pulled at the buttons on his shirt, eventually giving up and pulling it over his head, both of them panting. She took in his well defined muscles and the scars. The scars. Ginny gasped. They covered his skin, forming cobweb like patterns. Her hand reached out to trace the one across his chest. She moved down to run along the one which ran diagonally across his abdomen. Then, in the strange light of night, she noticed the discolorations of Harry's skin. The purples, yellows, blacks and blues forming circles of colour across him. The whole of his left side was this colour, stretching down below the waistband of his jeans, the scars standing out, a bright white. Ginny herself had her own scars, but not like this, not to this scale at all. She looked up at him again, eyes wide. Harry just shrugged.

''Side effect of my job I'm afraid,'' he said, calmly.

''I had no idea...'' she trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

''It's ok Gin,'' he reassured her, ''I'm ok. This, this is just me, I guess. This is who I am.''

''I know, I know,'' she said. She had always known this was Harry but nothing could have prepared her for seeing him like that. Grabbing her hand she apparated them to her room.

''Hang on a minute,'' she said, as she rummaged through her cabinet.

''Gin,'' he said, standing up, ''What are you doing?''

''There got it,'' she said, ignoring the question, but holding up a bottle, ''It clears up bruises. I put it on mine after the quidditch match and it healed them really quickly.''

''Like the essence of dittany that Hermione had?'' he asked.

''Yes, very similar, from a cousin of that plant anyway,'' Ginny replied, putting some on her hand. She carefully put it on one of the smaller bruises on his right arm and rubbed it in gently. Within minutes the skin had returned to its normal colour. Ginny moved her hand to the next bruise. As she did so, she felt the hard scar tissue. Looking down she saw the round scar. She remembered this one. It had been her that had caused it. Their eyes met, both remembering how it had gotten there.

''It's ok Gin, they make me who I am,'' he whispered to her. She nodded, bowing her head as she spread the ointment up his arm and across his chest. Ginny was ultra aware that he was watching her as she worked across to his left side. She continued until all the ones on his upper body had gone and looked up at him.

''Thankyou,'' he smiled at her and caught her lips in a breath taking kiss. Her hands wandered down his front as the kisses became more and more urgent. She gasped as Harry massaged her breasts with his hands. She felt a slightly familiar pull at the bottom of her stomach. Harry's hands never lingered and soon they were clasped around her bottom, squeezing and teasing. She moaned loudly and felt his jeans tighten, making her own panties wet. She automatically began unbuttoning his jeans, wanting him and all of him. Harry pulled away from the kiss.

''Ginny.''

''I need you, Harry. Now,'' she panted at him.

''Ginny,'' he repeated.

''Yes?'' she looked at him.

''I love you,'' he said.

''I love you too,'' she said, moving into him again. Harry stepped back.

''Not now. Its just,'' Harry paused, searching for the right words. Ginny sighed.

''I know,'' she said, ''I know what you mean, its not the time right now is it?''

''No,'' he replied, sounding relieved. Ginny blushed from the base of her neck, ashamed by her wanton behaviour.

''Sorry,'' she whispered.

''Don't be,'' he whispered, nuzzling at her neck.

''Stay with me?''

''Of course,'' he smiled down at her, ''I'll just go and get some pyjamas from my room.''

When Ginny awoke daylight streamed through her window. Something heavy lay across her waist, pinning her to the bed. Her first thought was that she was in a nightmare. She opened her eyes, praying that it wasn't.

''Good morning beautiful,'' Harry said, looking at her like she was the most important person in the world. Ginny's mind raced back to the previous night.

''We didn't...'' she began.

''No we didn't,'' he smiled. Ginny smiled back at him as it all came flooding back. Of course they hadn't. She stretched and yawned.

''What's the time?'' she asked.

''Nine o'clock. You've slept about ten hours.''

For a minute all Ginny could do was to stare at him disbelievingly.

''You're actually kidding?''

''Umm nope, slept like a baby all night. Actually, so did I,'' he added, sounding relieved.

''Sure there was no sleeping potion in anything we had last night?'' Ginny asked suspiciously.

''Not that I know of,'' he replied, grinning back at her. She leapt up out of her bed, feeling more energised than she had done for months.

''You know, I don't think I've had more than five hours sleep since my OWLS,'' she laughed as she found some clothes to wear.

''I can't remember ever sleeping ten hours solid,'' Harry added, getting up and spinning Ginny around in a big bear hug.

''I love you Harry,'' Ginny giggled as she was spun around.

''I love you too Ginny,'' Harry said as he caught her lips up once more.

''Tell you what - to celebrate our immense night of sleep, I will make us breakfast. You like pancakes right?'' Ginny asked.

''Mmmm, definitely,'' he replied, ''I'll go and get dressed then.''

He left and Ginny pulled on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made the bed. As she pulled the covers up she noticed a lump. She reached her hand underneath to pull it out. The final egg. Ginny grinned in delight. It read:

_And now you have a life after the war too._

**A/N – I know it's loads shorter than the last few chapters but I kinda like it like this. I'm sorry it wasn't an engagement ring, soon I promise. Please read and review. Thanks **


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny stretched and opened her eyes. Harry lay behind her, arm draped over her stomach, sleeping. She smiled to herself. She had never felt so good; ten hours sleep a night was starting to show. The energy that she had felt fantastic. Harry had been sneaking down to her room every night since that night with the final egg and so far he seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping the nightmares away. She hadn't dreamt at all for the last two weeks. And it was having the same effect on Harry himself. Together they kept the nightmares away from each other. As a result of this, Ginny had finished all her homework in good time; with a little help from Hermione and Harry of course. But it was finished and now she had heaps of time to spend with Harry and her family.

''Morning, beautiful,'' Harry whispered, interrupting her thoughts. Ginny twisted over so that she was facing him.

''Morning,'' she whispered back before leaning in to kiss him.

''GINNY! BREAKFAST!''

Harry and Ginny jumped apart.

''Shit,'' Ginny said, rolling her eyes, ''my bloody mother.''

''It's ok Gin,'' Harry said, pecking her on the lips, ''go.''

It was the second of May. A year since the war. A year since Fred. A year since Harry had returned. A year since Hogwarts had been destroyed. A year since Ron and Hermione had gotten together. A year since Voldemort. A year since the fear. A year since the silence. Ginny sighed, determined once more to hold it together, to be strong. She set the table for breakfast. They were going to Hogwarts for the memorial at one and her mother was doing what she always did when stressed or upset; cook. So it was bacon and eggs for breakfast.

The anniversary celebrations, if they could be called that, involved a memorial service at one o'clock and then a specially commissioned quidditch match in the new stadium at Hogwarts.

Her mother busied around whilst her father was no where to be seen. Whenever he was upset or worried he would disappear for hours at a time.

''Ginny. Can you find your father please? We'll be late if he doesn't hurry up,'' her mother snapped.

''Sure. Where is he?'' Ginny asked lightly.

''I don't bloody know! Hence the find in my question,'' she said impatiently.

Ginny knew not to say anything else, instead leaving to find her dad. She tried the shed first, figuring that he was working on something that he claimed was important. No sign. She tried all around the garden before deciding that maybe he was in the house. She headed upstairs. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Or his bedroom getting ready.

As she made her way upstairs, she heard a muffling from the twins room. Quietly she opened the door. The boxes that were always around in that room were there. Her father was sat on the bed, head in his hands clearly crying. Ginny backed out of the room quickly. She had never seen her father cry. He was always so strong. Suddenly she felt so sad. So so sad. She sat down in the hallway, overcome by emotion. Harry pounded down the stairs to get to breakfast.

''Gin?'' he asked softly, ''You ok?''

She looked at him, shaking her head, not trusting herself to speak.

''Oh Gin,'' he whispered, pulling her into hug, ''You're allowed to be upset.''

''I know,'' Ginny sniffed, pulling away, ''Come on, breakfast calls.''

She pulled him down the stairs with her, casting a patronus for her father to let him know.

At half past twelve they arrived by floo to Hogwarts and made their way to the area where Dumbledore's funeral had been held, beside the lake. There a stage had been set up along with hundreds and hundreds of chairs. Ginny felt Harry's hand tighten on hers and she squeezed back, swallowing the lump in her throat.

''Harry! Ginny!''

Ginny spun around to see Hermione and Ron walking their way. They joined them in silence, knowing looks passing between them. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and then around Ginny, a silent comfort. They sat in the first row which had been reserved for the Weasley's, in particular Harry. He was making a speech which Ginny knew worried him. Bill and the heavily pregnant Fleur sat alongside them. Ginny noticed that Harry was going over his speech again, reading and re reading, changing words here and there. Her mother, red eyed, sat at the end of the row, next to Bill. Soon Charlie and Percy had arrived. They too sat down silently. Only George was missing, the spare chair in the row blaringly obvious.

The gathering was quiet, only a few people whispering. Kingsley stood up on the stage, looking sombre.

''We are gathered here today to remember those who have been lost, not only from the most recent war, but from the one previous to that. It has been hard, the last twenty years. Precious lives have been lost, families torn apart. I doubt that there is not one person here today who has not been affected by the loss of life suffered. Let us take a moment to remember those no longer with us.''

George snuck into his seat silently, eyes red and puffy, smelling strongly of alcohol, as the congregation sat quiet. Some openly crying, some dabbing their eyes, whilst others bowed their heads in prayer.

Ginny stared into the sky, swallowing the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She barely noticed Harry move from beside her, heading towards the stage. Ginny watched his back move away from her, regretting already not wishing him luck.

Harry's speech was moving and loyal and honest and truthful and perfect. He remembered everyone who had died, lighting a candle for each and thanking them for their bravery. He thanked the people gathered for coming together in what was not only a memorial service, but in a weird way, a celebration of life and winning the war.

''We are left together to make the very best out of our lives, living for more than just ourselves - we have to live for the people who left us, trusting us to carry on. We have to live for more than just ourselves,'' he finished.

Ginny gasped for air; tears streaming down her face as Harry walked back to his seat, the crowd applauding and crying all at the same time. As soon as he sat down next to her, she buried her face in his neck.

''Alright Gin, s'ok,'' he murmured, ''I'm here for you.''

But Ginny was frozen, she couldn't move for the emotion pouring out if her. It could have been weeks before she composed her but in reality it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes because when she regained control of herself, Professor McGonagall was just finishing speaking.

''You ok Gin?'' Harry whispered in her ear. She sniffed and nodded, not moving from where she was. She felt as though she could spend the rest of her life there, head under Harry's chin, his strong arms wrapped around her. She may be a tough girl on the outside but there was no better feeling than being safe in someone else's arms; not least Harry's.

Ginny sat, twiddling her thumbs, next to a pale, nervous looking Ron. Harry paced back and forth along the corridor. George sat opposite her about to pass out by the looks of it. Charlie next to him, reading a scroll of parchment. Hermione and Percy arrived then, with mugs of steaming coffee floating before them.

''We've just seen a nurse,'' Hermione announced. Everyone turned quickly in anticipation, ''It could be another couple of hours before anything exciting happens.''

The whole room sighed. It was eight o'clock in the evening and Fleur was in the maternity ward of St Mungo's. Her waters had broken a few minutes after the memorial service and Bill had rushed her to the hospital. The rest of the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione, had stayed and mingled until the start of the quidditch match when they had rushed off, expecting Fleur to have given birth before they got there.

''Harry, for Gods sake, sit down,'' Ginny said to him, tiring of his continuous pacing.

''Sorry Gin,'' he said as he sat down next to her, ''I just do this when I get worried.''

''Honestly Harry, what is there to worry about?''

Harry paused, thinking, before he answered, ''Umm, I don't really know - can't childbirth be really risky though?''

''Oh Harry,'' she sighed, ''You worry far too much. Maybe it was risky a few hundred years ago, now with all the spells they know and all the potions they've developed it isn't anymore.''

''Ok, I'll stop worrying then,'' he whispered, pulling her closer to him so that her back was against him and his arms encircled her.

''Good,'' she murmured, shutting her eyes briefly.

''You two are looking very comfortable,'' Hermione smiled at them. Ginny sat up, grinning, and pulled away from Harry.

''Where's Ron?'' she asked, looking around for her big brother.

''Oh it's ok. He had to go get food because he was so unbelievably hungry,'' Hermione rolled her eyes in mock exasperation with her boyfriend.

''I'm there!'' Harry exclaimed, ''I'm bloody starving.''

''Boys...'' Hermione shook her head as Harry walked away. Ginny laughed.

''You did look really happy there though,'' Hermione said, ''I haven't seen you two so relaxed since you first got together at Hogwarts.''

''You think? I have to say that we do feel so much better for having a solid nights sleep everyday for the last two weeks,'' Ginny smiled.

''You've sorted your nightmares?'' Hermione asked.

''Umm I think we have...'' Ginny trailed off, hoping that Hermione wouldn't jump to conclusions.

''Are you and Harry...'' Hermione's eyes widened.

''No, no. God no,'' Ginny rushed, ''We sleep together in my bed, BUT that is as far as it goes, honestly. We've decided that we want to wait until it feels like the right thing to do. And honestly, we have both slept nine or ten hours a night since then. I feel amazing.''

''Oh I'm so pleased for you Gin,'' Hermione hugged her.

''You and Ron ok?'' Ginny asked.

''Oh, you know us. We're just plodding along in our own little world. I'm staying at the flat whilst Harry's staying with you guys.''

The two girls smiled.

''Fleur's just had a little girl!'' Ginny turned to see her mum standing in the corridor, looking ecstatic.

''Oh wow!'' Ginny jumped up and hugged her mum, Hermione not far behind.

''When can we see them?'' Hermione asked.

''Umm, not long now, half an hour maybe? I'll come and get you,'' Mrs Weasley replied before dashing off again.

**A/N – Thankyou for all your fantastic reviews again! I think you might have to wait a little longer before they get engaged... **

**This is an apology in advance – I go back to college tomorrow, it's my final year and I have to get the right grades for uni so I'm really sorry if you don't get an update for a while but obviously in my life of horses, school work, my job, dofe, running the shoe box appeal and, after Christmas, ten tors I'm afraid that my two stories have to come relatively near the bottom of my list of things to do. I'm not putting the story on hiatus – but I'm just warning you that updates may well be few and far between, sorry!**

**Thankyou for reading **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – **have decided to stop this story, I didn't really start with much of a plan and I'm not happy with how it's going as well as trying to keep up with everything thats going on, as previously mentioned, sorry about that :S

There are more stories in the works for the HP universe because I do love it so much. I'm thinking that I may do a series of one shots for Harry and Ginny, covering their lives from the battle onwards although it won't be for a while due to exam commitments for the next month or so. A friend has also sent me my first fanfic challenge which I intend to work with Hermione and Ron because they are one of my fave couples of all time – Ron is simply jizzworthy!

Thankyou for you kind reviews and patience, I think I may leave this story up here just because it is my first and so on. I promise updates for my Heartland story (for those of you who have read it) and more Harry Potter :D Thankyou again so much for your kind reviews and the time you have given to read my work, Rosie xxx


End file.
